With increased energy costs it has become desirable to minimize the loss of heated or air conditioned inside air through exhaust hoods. In the absence of a source of outside air to the hood, the exhaust fan associated with the hood removes substantial quantities of room air, requiring extra energy to condition the air to the desired room temperature. Accordingly, systems have been developed to supply outside air to the hood region to minimize the loss of conditioned air.